ironmanfandomcom-20200222-history
Mark XXXIX - Starboost
The Mark 39 (XXXIX), also known by it's name as "Starboost", is a Sub-Orbital suit and was one of the many newly built suits created by Tony Stark, sometime after the events of The Avengers.http://www.ign.com/wikis/iron-man-3/The_Armors It was featured in the movie Iron Man 3, and makes it's debut in the movie when Tony ordered J.A.R.V.I.S. to initiate the "House Party Protocol" in which it was activated along with all the other suits to aid him in his fight against Aldrich Killian. The suit earned it's name the "Starboost", for having the ability to travel into sub-orbital ''ranges and for venturing into space, as it is derived from it's name. It was built with an armor that could stand the cold temperature and radiation in space and was built in with an oxygen tank to allow Tony to be able to breathe while he was in space. Tony's motive for creating this suit can be seen at the end of 'The Avengers. As Tony goes through the portal with the atomic bomb that would otherwise destroy Manhattan, which the goal was to destroy '''The Chitauri, his suit powers off, which then Stark falls through the portal and is saved by The Hulk. Armor Design The Mark 39 has a white, black and silver color scheme designed to suit space travel. The suit is made of a special alloy that absorbs Tony's arc reactor signal. Attached to the back are removable secondary thrusters to get through the atmosphere. It also has a unique Arc Reactor design, with three lines from each corner of the triangular reactor joining together in the middle. Additionally, the gold coloring of the face mask extends futher up the forehead than most armors, implying a larger field of vision equivalent to astronaut helmets. Armor Capabilities Extreme Flight Armor Features Section is in progress. Weaponry Repulsors The Mark 39 has standard Repulsor technology. Unibeam The Mark 39 has a trapezoid shaped Unibeam, powered by the new and improved Vibranium Arc Reactor Mark II. Large Concussive Cannon Based from the description in Iron Man 3 - The Official Game, the Mark 39 is equipped with a Large Concussive Cannon. But it is unknown where this cannon is located. History Before Iron Man 3 Iron Man 3 The Mark 39 was activated by JARVIS along with all the other armors in the basement of Tony's Malibu Mansion, after Tony gave the order of the House Party Protocol. It then flew towards the the Roxxon Oil Rig, together with all the other 35 armors. When the Iron Legion arrived, the Mark 39 was one of the first seven armors to appear on the scene, together with the Mark 17, Mark 35, Mark 15, Mark 33, Mark 40 and Mark 28. It surrounded the rig, along with all the other armors and waited for Tony's orders through JARVIS. As Tony finished up, he told JARVIS to "Target Extremis heat signatures. Disable with extreme prejudice." The Mark 39 then started targeting and attacking the Extremis Soldiers after. It fought off the soldiers during the battle with the help of the other armors. During the middle of the battle, when Tony was ordering JARVIS to give him an armor to use, the Mark 39 could be seen flying to a crate and deflecting a metal pole that was thrown at it. Right after, the Mark 22 was destroyed by another metal pole that was thrown at it, just as Tony was about to jump into the armor. The Mark 39 then continued battling the Extremis Soldiers in the rig along with the help of the other armors. It is unknown what happened to it, as it may have been destroyed in battle or blown up by Tony's order of the Clean Slate Protocol as his devotion to his girlfriend Pepper Potts. Other Media Iron Man 3 - The Official Game In Iron Man 3 - The Official Game, the Mark 39 appears as a playable armor with the multiplier of x5.5. In the game it's description says that it contains a Large Concussive Cannon. It is the second to the last armor in the Unibeam Blast section. * Score Multiplier: x5.5 * Special Power: Unibeam Blast * Game Description: A reinforced sub-orbital suit with upgraded Thrusters which power it to impressive speeds at very high altitudes. This suit is equipped with a powerful Concussive Cannon. Marvel's Iron Man 3 - JARVIS: A Second Screen Experience * Armor Description: Notes * Aside from it's name as the "Gemini", the Mark 39 also has another name called the "Starboost". * In Iron Man 3 - The Official Game, the description states that this suit is equipped with a Large Concussive Cannon. Trivia * The Mark 39 was one of the many suits that could be seen in the Iron Man 3 movie theatrical poster, along with the Marks 16, 17, 24, 33, and 41, with the Mark 42 being worn by Tony. * The Mark 39 was one of the six un-lockable armors available, as part of the "Iron Man 3 Unlock The Armors" promotional event for the film. It was released together with the Mark 17, Mark 33, Mark 35, Mark 38 and Mark 40 armors. * This armor also appeared in the confrontation with the Extremis Soldiers, it is briefly seen hovering at the left, when the Iron Legion arrives. * The Mark 39 is the first and only armor to feature a white color plating in it's armor design, along with some black and golden plates. * Despite the Mark 39's high profile, it had only little screen-time in Iron Man 3. * This armor is also remarkably similar to the EVA Armor from the Halo game series. Gallery File:Photo(51).jpg|The Mark 39, also known as the "Gemini", a Sub-Orbital Suit. File:Photo(106).JPG|The full view of the Mark 39. File:Photo(30).jpg|The Mark 39 in flight. File:Ironman3starboost.png|The Mark 39, also known by it's alternative name as "Starboost", shown in a promotional poster. File:Photo(227).jpg|The Mark 39 in a Marvel poster, shown in different angles. File:Photo(228).jpg|A rendering of the figure in lego. File:Photo(121).JPG|The Mark 39, as a toy in the Iron Man Franchise. Vlcsnap-2013-08-25-15h57m15s213.png|'Mark 39' in Iron Man 3 (3rd from left) *''may not be recognizable due to it's white parts being tinted blue by environment lights''* Photo(617).JPG Photo(425).JPG Iron_Man_Armor_MK_XXXIX_(Earth-199999)_from_Iron_Man_3_(film)_001.jpg|Mark 39 in Iron Man 3 Iron_Man_Armor_MK_XXXIX_(Earth-199999)_from_Iron_Man_3_(film)_002.jpg|Mark 39 in Iron Man 3 Mark 39.JPG External Links & References ---- Category:Iron Legion Category:Iron Man 3 Category:Technology Category:Cinematic Armors Category:Marvel Cinematics Universe Category:Iron Man Universe Category:Iron Man 3 - The Official Game Category:Iron Man Cinematics Universe Category:Marvel Universe Category:Earth-199999 Category:Special Iron Man Suits Category:Armors Category:Earth-199999 Technology Category:Marvel's Iron Man 3 - JARVIS: A Second Screen Experience Category:Clean Slate Protocol